


A Whole Mess

by schmico



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot Collection, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schmico/pseuds/schmico
Summary: A Big Ol' Mess ™ of requested one shots.





	1. Where Levi Rides Nico

“It says,” Levi grunted, lifting his leg up, “That our bodies should just fit.” 

Nico was patient, trying his best not to laugh as his boyfriend tried to desperately flip his body into a new position he had found in the Kama Sutra. 

“You know, maybe they weren’t considering this for men- you know like maybe it isn’t,” Levi couldn’t finish because he started to fall, landing back down on the mattress, slightly tangled up in Nico with a yelp. 

Nico couldn’t help himself anymore, he let his laugh out, teasing, “I don’t know, I think it’s supposed to be pretty universal.” 

Levi wiped the sweat from his brow, letting his arm fall back down against his chest with a thump. “I give up.” He sighed. 

Nico chuckled, trying to untangle himself. Successfully unraveling their legs, he sat with his back against the headboard and smiled at a very spent, but still very hard Levi. 

Deciding to give him a break he pat his hands against his thighs saying, “Come here.”

Levi lifted his head up from his place of defeat, “I cannot, I have failed the Kama Sutra.”

Nico shook his head, “Come here, Levi.” Using the tone that he knew made Levi quiver. Without any more hesitation Levi got up and crawled his way over to Nico, stopping beside where his legs were outstretched, cock sitting in his lap, condom still on, hard and tempting.

Nico let his hands tap his thighs again, making eye contact with Levi. Levi understood now, and with big eyes, tentatively climbed on top of him, using his hands to stable himself on Nico’s shoulders. 

Once settled, Nico took a hand and gripped his ass, spreading his cheeks in a way that made Levi immediately moan, falling into Nico’s chest as he felt a finger probing at his already prepared entrance. Levi sat up on his knees for Nico, letting him in. 

“Mm,” Nico moaned as he felt how slick Levi was and suddenly felt very grateful that they had prepared him before the tangled mess. Grabbing his own cock he lined himself up at Levi’s entrance, using his free hand to support his back, giving him a gentle rub.

Levi let out a cry into Nico’s chest as he pushed inside of him, fingers gripping to anything he could get his hands on. He loved how good it felt when Nico’s cock stretched him like this, and the pace Nico was setting was no longer enough for him.  
Relaxing his thighs, Levi sunk himself further down on Nico, eliciting a sharp moan from beneath him. Levi sat up, smirking at Nico before sinking the rest of the way down, now sitting in his lap again. 

Nico looked at him with wide eyes, “You’re something else,” he breathed, hands settling on his waist. Levi went ahead and rocked his hips experimentally, gasping at the sensation.

“Oh,” he moaned, sitting up on his knees enough to slide Nico out of him before lowering himself again, slowly, relishing in the sensation. 

Nico let his head fall back against the headboard as Levi started to more confidently ride his cock, his hips rolling in a way that took the breath from his chest.  
“Levi,” Nico groaned through clenched teeth, his eyes struggling to stay open, “That feels so good.”

Levi loved it when Nico praised him. Taking his hands off Nico’s chest he let himself lean backwards, putting his hands behind him on Nico’s knees. It took a little adjusting but he was able to get his hips moving again, an embarrassingly loud moan leaving his mouth as he experienced the new angle, “Oh, god,” Levi moaned, his hands gripping into Nico’s legs, eyes squeezing shut, 

Nico couldn’t stand it anymore, watching Levi, riding him, his own cock bouncing unattended between the two of them, his head thrown back in ecstasy. He tightened his grip on Levi’s waist before thrusting his hips upwards, fucking up into Levi’s movement.

Levi thought he might black out when Nico thrusted on the off beat of his own thrusts, the constant pressure sending him close to the edge. “Ni-Nico-” he cried, desperate to cum. 

Nico heard his cries and took one hand from his waist to wrap around his leaking cock, needing to only give a few strokes before Levi’s legs started to shake, struggling to stay up as he tried to keep his Nico moving inside him but also wanting so desperately to thrust into Nico’s hand. 

“A-ah oh god, Nico!” Levi cried in a stream of moans, and Nico couldn’t hold out anymore as Levi’s walls tightened around his member, and his cum coming out in spurts all over his hand. Before he could warn Levi he felt himself spilling into the condom, his whole body feeling electric. “Levi- oh, fuck” he moaned, stilling his hips and releasing his hand from Levi’s cock. 

Levi let his body relax with another moan, adjusting himself to lean forward off Nico’s legs and fall into his chest, his head resting in the curve of his neck, both of them breathing heavily. 

They stayed like that for a moment, both completely spent. After a few moments of nothing but their breathing filling the air, Nico lifted his head, causing Levi to do the same.

He chuckled, looking at his spent boy. “See, you didn’t fail the Kama Sutra.” And Levi rolled his eyes, laughing with him. “I guess not.”


	2. Nico Asks Levi to Marry Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Nico asks Levi to marry him maybe a hundred times, and the one time that Levi hears him.

When Nico walked through the door he gave his usual, “I am home.” Placing his keys and bag on the counter. He knew Levi should be home by now yet there were no signs of him.  
Walking towards the living room he heard a familiar snore and found Levi face down on the cushions.  
Levi was sleeping so soundly on their couch that Nico couldn’t bear the thought of waking him. He was deep in his fellowship now, the same position Nico was in when they had gotten together.  
Kneeling on the ground next to where he lay, Nico let his hands run through Levi’s mess of hair. All this time had passed and he still thought he was the cutest thing he had ever seen. He gave his cheek a gentle kiss before moving back to stand as quietly as he came. Staring down at Levi, he finally asked something he had been thinking for years now, “Will you marry me?”  
Levi continued to snore in response.  
-  
Nico had a long day. It had more than a long day, it had been a long week. He was an attending now and this might have been his busiest week he had yet. Surgeries came back to back and it seemed everyone had a problem they wanted him to solve.  
When he got home he was pleasantly surprised to see that dinner was already plated on the stove with two glasses of wine sitting next to it. He could hear the shower running at the other side of the apartment and he followed the muffled sound.  
Standing in the door way, he leaned up against the frame, watching Levi through the glass of the shower. “Hey, babe,” he made his presence known. Levi was in the middle of washing his hair, hands going to work in his waves, “Hi! How was your day?” He shouted, clearly unable to hear how loud he was.  
Nico couldn’t help the smile that was on his face and he asked again, “Will you marry me?” and Levi shouted, “What was that?” in response.  
-  
Levi was kissing his neck with the same urgency that he had the first time they had sex. His hands were rubbing up and down his chest, his hips rocking against his. “I’ve missed you.” He said hotly into his ear, “I’ve missed you so much.”  
Nico had been at a conference for three days and while he was on the east coast he visited some old friends from med school, adding another two days. That five days was one of the longest stretches they had been apart since moving in together, and Levi was acting like he hadn’t seen him in a year.  
“I should just come with you next time.” He said against his mouth, now moving to kiss him. Nico laughed, rubbing his palms up his back, “You have a job.” Levi shook his head, trying to kiss him between words. “No, no, I’m going to quit and become your trophy wife.”  
Nico had to let his head fall back at that one, a guttural laugh coming out. Levi took that as an opportunity to start kissing down his chest, eager to get to his pants. Nico watched as he kissed and smiled.  
He would never give Levi the satisfaction of saying it out loud, but he missed him too. Instead, he whispered as Levi tugged at the hem of his pants, asking him to lift his hips up. “Will you marry me?”  
Levi looked up, tilting his head, “Hm?”  
Nico just smiled, lifting his hips enough for him to slip the fabric off.  
-  
It was late. Nico got stuck in surgery, making him get off around the same time as Levi. He was waiting for his partner outside, enjoying the cold air on his skin after a stressful day. Scrolling on his phone, he didn’t hear Levi approaching behind him and jumped when he grabbed his free hand.  
“Hey you,” Levi smiled. Nico slid his phone back into his pocket and leaned over to give Levi a kiss. “Hey. You ready?”  
Levi nodded and they started to walk to the car. They walked in silence and Nico enjoyed the simple comfort of Levi’s presence.  
Unlocking the car, Nico climbed into the drivers seat, tossing his bag behind himself into the backseat. As Levi made his way around the car and reached out to open the passenger side, just before he could open it, Nico asked, “Will you marry me?”  
Levi sat down as a response, shutting the door with a click.  
-  
Levi was standing at the edge of the lookout, hands on his hips as he caught his breath. “Wow,” he sighed, his warm breath leaving puffs of white in the cold air. “You were right, this view was definitely worth the hike.” Nico smiled, walking up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist, “Told you.”  
Levi let his head fall back against his shoulder, “Yeah, yeah you’re always right.”  
Nico stole a kiss on his cheek, teasing, “Not always, just most of the time.”  
They both went silent, looking at the wide expanse of trees in awe. “It’s really beautiful.” Levi said, and Nico hummed unraveling his arms and taking a step back. Before Levi could turn around and follow, Nico dropped to his knee, pulling the small black box out of his coat pocket. Levi finally turned around, his hands going up to cover his mouth.  
Nico smiled, that same blinding smile that charmed Levi from the beginning.  
“Levi Schmitt, will you marry me?”  
Levi tackled him in response, knocking the box out of his hand as he rushed for a kiss. “Yes!” He exclaimed, both of them laughing on the ground, “Yes, yes, absolutely a thousand times yes!”


	3. Blind Dates and The Bartender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Prompt

It wasn’t that Levi wanted to be single. In fact, he desperately wanted to be anything but single, he would settle for Just Talking or It’s Complicated, even Shared a Meal One Time and Now Replying Three Days Late Trying to Set Something Up but It Never Works Out.

At best, though, his love life had been lukewarm, practically non-existent.

**One**

That was why he was sitting at a table at this bar, leg bouncing underneath the table, phone flipping back and forth between his hands. Sick of seeing Levi pine for a relationship, his friends had convinced him to let them try and set him up with someone. That meant Levi would come sit here, right at this bar, for 12 blind dates. So far it was a disaster.

Late. How could you be late to a blind date? Levi checked the time on his phone one more time before standing from his chair with a huff and heading to the bar.

“What can I get you?” A deep voice asked, back turned to him as he finished drying the glass in his hand. Levi browsed the list of beers that were on tap, “I’ll have the,” as he spoke the bartender turned around, and Levi felt his voice stop in his throat.

The man waited, eyebrows raised. Levi cleared is throat, making a conscious effort to avoid eye contact, “I’ll have the IPA.”

“Which one?” Levi raised his eyebrows now, embarrassed, “Oh, uh, the most popular one. Please.”

He nodded, walking away for a moment. Once Levi knew he was out of his sight he cursed to himself, pulling his wallet out. “Really cute, Levi. Good job.” He muttered under his breath.

The bartender returned with his drink, sliding it across the counter to Levi and accepting the card that he was handed in exchange. “I’ll be right back with your receipt,” he spoke, looking down at the debit card for a name, “Levi.”

Levi felt his whole face grow hot, very grateful for the moody lighting of the bar. “Thank you.” He quickly spoke, not sure if he could have even heard him over the noise.

As he waited for his receipt he felt someone approach him from behind, a hand on his shoulder making him jump.

“Hey, are you Levi?” A man asked. Levi sighed quietly before turning around, already over this date. “Yes, Ian?” He replied, not letting his annoyance come through his tone, a smile on his face.

They gave each other an awkward hand shake, and before they could go grab a table Levi heard the deep voice call again, “Here’s your receipt, Levi.”

**Two**

“I like to think of myself as, like, a spiritual entrepreneur. You know?”

Levi nodded for the thousandth time this date, moving to stand, “I’ll go get another round?”

His date nodded happily and Levi forced himself to reciprocate it. “Be right back.”

Levi stood at the bar for a moment, leaning with his elbows propped against the counter, letting his mind drift back to the man he met last time. There was a part of him that hoped that he would be here tonight, but he didn’t let that thought go too far.

After a couple minutes he saw the same black shirt approaching him, the fabric tight across his visibly toned chest. Standing up, his gaze lifted to the rest of him. Levi didn’t know if it was the lighting, but his face looked like it was cut like marble.

“Back again?” The man asked, a small smile on his face. Levi nodded, words escaping him again.

**Three**

“You’re quickly becoming a regular.” The bartender started, planting his hands on the edge of the counter, “Should I be worried?”

Levi laughed, “No, no, might be little need for worry though.” pushing his glasses up further onto the bridge of his nose, “My friends have set me up on 12 blind dates.”

It was the bartenders turn to laugh this time, his eyes squinting shut as his cheeks rose with his laugh, making Levi feel warm again. “And it’s been a disaster I assume?” Using his eyes to gesture over to wear his date sat, baseball cap on and phone in hand.

Levi nodded, pushing his hands into his pockets and rocking a little where he stood. “Absolutely.”

“Well I’m rooting for you, Levi.” the man said, standing up straight and taking a step back. Before he could walk away again Levi mustered up all the courage he had, “Oh, wait, what is your name?” He took his hands from his pockets, tangling his fingers together in front of himself, adding, “You know, since I’ll be here 9 more times.”

A smile went up on his very soft looking lips, “Nico.”

**Four**

This was the first date Levi had ended up getting drunk on.

“You’re funny.” Levi laughed, throwing back the rest of his drink. He didn’t want the guy to feel too flattered though, not desirable trait in a partner funny, but funny enough to get drunk with and laugh about current events.

“You’re pretty funny yourself.” The guy replied, reaching across the table to grab Levi’s hand, “We should do this again.”

Levi felt his eyebrows raise, but made sure to keep a smile on his face. “I’ll go get you another drink.”

Nico was leaning against the back of the bar, his arms crossed across his chest, muscular forearms on display.

“This one looks like it’s going well.” He smiled, uncrossing his arms and stepping up to the counter. Levi shrugged, a giggle coming out of his mouth. “He would be a good friend?”

Nico chuckled, “Ouch, strike four.”

“Just isn’t there you know?” Levi slurred. Nico smiled at the curly haired man, shaking his head. “What isn’t there?”

“You know, Nico.” Levi said like it was obvious, “That part of someone that makes you feel alive, makes you think they might make you want to be a better person.”

**Five**

Levi felt himself clearing his throat, hoping maybe that would pull his date away from his phone. “So how long have you been in Seattle?”  
“About five years, you?” He replied, only briefing looking up from his phone while Levi answered, “I grew up here.”

Levi nodded as the man looked back down at his phone, conversation paused again. “Yep, good talk.” He spoked out loud, standing up, not bothering to announce where he was going.

Nico was helping someone else so Levi took a moment to look at this own phone, groaning when he saw only 15 minutes had passed. Before he could say anything he could hear Nico’s now familiar laugh getting closer. “This guy has the be the one.”

Levi rolled his eyes, wanting to reach across the counter and smack his arm. “Oh for sure. I think we’re really getting somewhere.”

Not exactly eager to go back to his date, he took a seat at one of the barstools, accepting the drink Nico passed him. “Dating in 2018 is an actual nightmare.”

Nico nodded, giving him a sympathetic smile. “Hey, you still have seven more tries.”

Levi groaned, letting his head fall back, “God, don’t mention it.”

**Six**

“Okay,” Levi thought, “this isn’t going that bad.”

His date was holding conversation and they both seemed interested in what the other had to say. What could go wrong? “And what neighborhood did you say you live in again?”

“I actually still live in the west end with Ryan.”  
Levi nodded, finishing a sip of his drink and following up with, “Who’s Ryan?”

“Oh, Ryan is my ex-boyfriend. We were together for—”

Levi had stopped listening, a bell going off in his head, the reason this wouldn’t work out being found.

“That’s nice.” Levi replied, smiling and grabbing his empty glass, “I’m going to go grab another drink.”

By now the other bartenders new that Nico would serve Levi, and he smiled at the others that walked past as he waited.

Nico strolled over, throwing a dish towel over his shoulder, plate of appetizers in his hand. His eyebrows went up, silently asking, “What’s the verdict?”

Levi sighed, “Still lives with ex-boyfriend.”

Nico chuckled, setting the plate of fries onto the counter, “Want these?” Levi accepted, popping a couple into his mouth. “Halfway through.”

**Seven**

“It’s been 30 minutes.” Nico said, putting some clean glasses away beneath the counter. Levi nodded, putting his drink down, “I think we’ll call it. The first no show.”

Levi waited to see if he would feel even little disappointed, but he didn’t, instead he laughed, “Thank god.”

Nico rolled his eyes at the man, “You’re ridiculous.”

As he watched Levi adjust his glasses and laugh to himself, he felt a smile of his own growing on his face.

Levi didn’t stay late that night, but stayed long enough to talk to Nico between customers. He didn’t say it as he left that night, but it was the best one yet, and he hadn’t even gone on a date.

**Eight**

“He’s just so broody.” Levi said, accepting two beers and lingering at the bar for a moment before returning to his table. “Like, it works for you. The whole moody and mysterious thing—”

Nico interrupted him with his booming laughter, bracing himself on the edge of the counter, “I’m moody and mysterious?”

Levi nodded, furrowing his eyebrows like that was obvious, “Oh don’t play dumb, Nico, Mr. I wear a black shirt to work every day and my hair is suspiciously well done.”

**Nine**

“He’s an aspiring musician, which is fine, but guess what instrument?” Levi asked, not evening needing a drink but finding himself at the bar again.

“What instrument?” Nico asked, taking a drink of his water. “Rubber bands.”

Nico snorted, putting his water down, “No, you’re kidding.”

Levi sighed, shaking his head, “You know I’m not.”

**Ten**  
Levi had done it again, gotten way more drunk than he intended to, and because of that was enjoying his date much more than usual.

Nico watched from the bar, and when Levi glanced over gave him a thumbs up.

Levi was laughing as he listened to another one of the guy’s jokes, his laughter stopping when it took an unexpected slightly racist turn.

With that, Levi stood up, “I’m going to get a drink.”

Nico was waiting, hands coming up to ask, “Wait, what happened?

Levi sighed, setting his empty glass down, “Racist.”

Nico laughed shaking his head and taking the glass, turning to grab him another drink. “Two more chances to find your perfect love.” He said as he handed his drink back.

Levi felt his stomach drop a little, the realization that this was almost over making him a bit sad.

Shaking that feeling off, he turned to go end the date, “Two more dates.”

**Eleven**

Levi smiled and nodded as his date continued to ramble about himself, going on 10 minutes now. Knowing he wouldn’t be able to get a word in, he stood to interrupt him, “I’ll be right back, going to get a refill.”

The man smiled, saying way too many words to acknowledge that when an “okay” would have sufficed.

Nico already had a drink ready for him as he walked up, trying to fight a laugh as Levi gave him a defeated look.

“He won’t stop talking.” Levi deadpanned, “I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to go on another date after all this.”

Nico laughed, pushing the drink further across the counter towards Levi. “We’ll see.”

**Twelve**

Levi had checked out as soon as his date had said, “I normally only date blonds.” but continued to sit and politely make conversation.

12 blind dates.

Having finished the date up, Levi made the usual promises to be in touch and then went to sit at the bar.

“So that’s it then.” Nico said as he came over. Levi nodded, “Yeah, that’s all 12 of them, and I never want to go on a date again.”

Nico smiled, putting his hands in his pockets nervously, something Levi hadn’t seen him do yet.

They looked at each other for a few seconds, not saying anything even though Levi felt it rising in his throat. “I-” he started, suddenly getting it. It was Nico.

Nico didn’t let him finish, blurting out, “I get off in 15 minutes.”

Levi didn’t need any more information, he just nodded, stammering, “Yes.”

Nico laughed, “I didn’t even get to ask—”

Levi leant himself over the counter, grabbing onto Nico’s shoulders and pulling him as close as he could, slamming their lips together.

They could hear the other bartenders whooping and whistling in the background and Levi couldn’t help but smile against Nico’s lips.

Nico pressed one more kiss against his mouth as Levi chuckled, releasing his arms and dropping back down from his tip-toes. Nico looked at him a little dazed, “One more date?”


	4. Spoiled Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am way too into spoiled!Levi

It started out subtly. 

“I’m hungry.” Levi said as he ran a hand through Nico’s hair, twisting the ends around his fingers. Nico opened his eyes, craning his neck so he could see Levi’s face. “What do you want to eat?”

Levi shrugged, “Mm I’m not sure, maybe a salad?” 

Levi had barely finished speaking before Nico had moved to stand from the couch, disappearing into his bedroom. Nico reemerged with his shoes and jacket on, keys jingling in his hand as he walked. 

“I’ll be back.” He said, giving Levi a quick kiss before heading out the door, leaving Levi sat on the couch, eyes wide, confused. “Okay.” Levi said to no one, relaxing back into the couch. 

Less than thirty minutes later Nico walked through the door with a takeout bag. Levi smiled, giving his thanks as he accepted the food. Nico just smiled, sitting back down next to Levi. As he opened the bag he saw only one entree and asked, “You didn’t get yourself anything?”

Nico shook his head, grabbing the remote and flipping the channel. “Nope, not hungry.”

Levi laughed a little, shaking his head, “You didn’t have to do that!” 

Nico just shrugged, “You said you were hungry.”

-

Levi just thought it was chivalry.  
“You realize you’re a spoiled brat, right?” Taryn asked over the noise of the bar. Levi cocked his head, “No, what do you mean?”

Taryn laughed, slapping his shoulder, “Nico just got up from where he was sitting, having his own conversation, to walk down to the bartender to get you a drink that you could have ordered yourself.” 

Levi felt his cheeks heating up and shook his head, “I am not spoiled,” he insisted, “Nico is just very polite.”

Taryn nodded as she took another sip of her drink, “Whatever you say, brat.” 

-

Levi might have started to realize that Nico would do just about anything for him. 

“I’m so tired.” Levi yawned, standing in the shower with Nico after a long shift.

Nico worked the soap over his own body, chuckling as Levi let his body go limp, resting his forehead against the tile wall. 

Levi sighed, muttering into the wall, “Need to wash my hair.”

“C’mere.” Nico said, putting a hand on Levi’s waist, encouraging him to move to stand in front of him. 

Levi let himself be moved, a moan escaping his lips as Nico ran soapy hands through his hair, fingers rubbing at his scalp. “You are too good to me,” Levi moaned, body almost relaxing too much at the sensation, “Thank you.”

Nico just hummed in response.  
-

It really hit Levi when he realized he could use the puppy eyes. 

“I don’t want to go for a run.” Levi humphed, bottom lip jutting out in protest. Nico put his hands on his hips, “You can’t do the face.”

Levi shrugged, asking with feign confusion, “What face?” 

“You know the face.” Nico said, raising his eyebrows. Levi let his eyes get big, eye brows scrunching up just a little. 

Nico sighed, already giving in, “Okay, I will go for a run without you.” 

Levi immediately smiled, moving up onto his toes to give him a quick kiss. 

“I’ve created a monster.” Nico said as Levi happily trotted away. “And you love me!” Levi sang over his shoulder. 

Nico rolled his eyes, “I do.”  
-

Levi pulled on Nico’s hand as they walked through the store, guiding him where he wanted to go. 

“I like these.” Levi said, running his fingers over a pair of stockings, looking up to Nico with big eyes. 

Nico didn’t even reply, just picked up the pair asking Levi, “Anything else?”

Levi did the smile that made Nico a little weak.  
Nico leant down to press a kiss against Levi’s lips, whispering quietly, “You’re such a brat.” 

Levi smiled against his mouth, breathing, “Your brat.”


End file.
